backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Pinheads
The Pinheads was a band, consisting of Marty McFly, Paul, Lee, and Bobby. The band was formed when the three original members, Marty, Lee, and Paul, were in elementary school. In 1979, Douglas J. Needles moved to Hill Valley from Bakersville, and bought his way into the band with his his mother's money. Since Doug couldn't play his guitar and he was a showoff, Lee and Paul told Marty they didn't want him in the band. Doug overheard this and started his own band. This furthered Doug's grudge against Marty. Bobby joined the band in 1985, after Marty got his truck, when the four of them went on a camping trip. In the original timeline, when Marty didn't own the truck, they took a bus to the campsite instead. They auditioned for the Battle of the Bands on Friday, October 25, 1985 in front of three adults and one student in the Hill Valley High School gymnasium. Their audition song was a hard rock version of "The Power of Love", but the head judge told them to stop after playing just a short time, saying they were "too darn loud". After failing the audition, his girlfriend Jennifer tried to convince Marty to send a tape of his band's music to a record company called R & G Records, but Marty doubted that he could take another rejection. In 1986, in an alternate timeline, Marty McFly spray painted "Marty and The Pinheads" in an alley near Courthouse Square. In 1991, Marty and the Pinheads threw a free concert in front of the Courthouse; however, only a few people showed up. It ended suddenly due to one of Emmett Brown's malfunctioning inventions. Behind the scenes * The Pinheads were portrayed by Michael J. Fox (guitar), Paul Hanson (bass guitar, who was Fox's guitar coach for the movie and actually played Michael's guitar solo in this scene), Lee Brownfield and Robert DeLapp. ** Their characters weren't named in the credits of the film, but in the comic Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? they were named Paul, Lee, and Bobby after their actors. * The judge who stopped The Pinheads was played by Huey Lewis. This is ironic, since the song that The Pinheads were playing is a hard rock version of The Power of Love, a song released by Huey Lewis and the News. * It has been theorized that Mr. Strickland shut the band down due to Marty's attitude. However this is unlikely as Strickland, while unyielding on discipline, isn't that petty. * In a scene cut from the movie, but reinstated by George Gipe for the novelization, Marty was at the desk in his room after dinner, putting his band's tape cassette into a yellow envelope for mailing, but changing his mind and throwing it in the waste basket before going to bed. This explains the yellow envelope Marty was holding, and was prepared to mail, when he discovered that his living room had changed after returning to 1985. * In the novelization, The Pinheads' audition takes place at Hill Valley's YMCA building rather than the school gymnasium. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' ** Episode 12: "Retired" *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **Episode 3: "Citizen Brown" * ''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) ** Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? ***Issue 12: "How Needles Got Here" ***Issue 13: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1" Category:Musical groups Category:1985